Vereena
|Hair_color = Black |Eye_color = Black |Race = Bruxa |Gender = Female |Partner = Nivellen |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} Vereena was a powerful bruxa who truly loved the cursed man Nivellen, though because of her nature this relationship wasn't beneficial for him. Biography It's unclear how Vereena came to meet Nivellen, but the two soon became lovers as she stayed in his derelict mansion. However, she barely spoke, and when she did it was in an unknown language. Due to this and other factors, like her appearance and the fact that she didn't eat human food, Nivellen came to believe she was a rusalka and even Geralt believed as much until a day later as he was traveling away. When Geralt returned to the mansion he found Vereena singing in the courtyard and began to question her. Even with her only giving a nod or a shake of her head in response, Geralt was able to deduce that she needed Nivellen in his cursed form so she could safely use the area as her hunting grounds for blood and that she was planning to enslave Nivellen's mind so she could use him as her protector. Just as Geralt figured out she was a bruxa, she attacked and the witcher was only able to cushion some of the blow as her scream slammed him against a wall before she transformed into a large bat. Vereena proved to be very agile in her bat form, dodging many of Geralt's attacks while slashing him, but Geralt eventually caused a small cut on her with his silver sword. As she transformed back to her human form, Geralt told her he'd cut her head off and the bruxa responded, using telepathy, that she'd kill him. Just then, Nivellen ran out of the mansion, calling out to her, and Geralt used the distraction to try and attack but she reacted fast, sending Geralt off his feet once more and then turned and sent Nivellen flying into some scaffolding, burying him under the timber. As Geralt got up and the two continued to fight, Vereena used her scream once more, this time all but paralyzing the witcher and she moved in for the kill when Nivellen called out her name once more. However, when she turned to face her lover, Nivellen ran a three meter long pole through her chest. Despite being impaled, Vereena didn't die immediately and instead pulled herself along the pole, impaling herself further, as she tried to get closer to Nivellen, who was still holding onto the other end of it. As she used telepathy to tell him she loved him, she grabbed Nivellen's head and moved to rip out his throat when Geralt reacted, beheading her before she could kill Nivellen. Incidentally, her death causes Nivellen's curse to be lifted. Trivia * Her name may be a variation of names that use the Latin word "Ver" which means true. Notes * It's revealed that she likes birds. * In Chapter IV of , a peasant woman in Murky Waters tells of an acquaintance who fell in love with a supposed rusalka, who turned out to be a bruxa. However, a witcher is never mentioned as being affiliated with the event. * In quest, Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted, the werewolf may mention Vereena during his accusations of Geralt being a murderer, stating that he showed her no mercy. Gallery Denis Gordeev Vereena.jpeg Denis_Gordeev_Geralt_and_Vereena.jpeg Le Dernier Voeu 2008 wallpaper.jpg|Vereena and Geralt on the French cover of The Last Wish de:Vereena es:Vereena it:Vereena pl:Vereena ru:Вереена pt-br:Vereena Category:Vampires Category:The Last Wish characters